Pour te protéger
by M-Rin Elsy
Summary: Petit one-shot sur un drôle de couple, sur l'une des dernières scènes du manga ! Si vous avez du temps à perdre :


Pour te protéger

Un vent violent soufflait sur des dunes à perte de vue, giflant de sable les audacieux qui oseraient lui faire face. Deux taches tranchaient sur l'écru des collines, dans ce brouillard de poussières, deux silhouettes qui marchaient, espacées d'une vingtaine de mètres environ.

« Crétin ! Attends-moi ! Pouah, saleté de sable ! » hurlait la deuxième tache.

_ Et pourquoi, je le ferais ? prononça calmement la première tache, sans se retourner.

_ Parce que… parce que je veux me battre contre toi ! »

Les deux silhouettes se révélèrent être deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, emmitouflés dans des capes virevoltant dans les rafales de la tempête de sable. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blond roux, tandis que la fille arborait une tignasse blonde.

« Tokito, soupira le jeune homme, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me battre contre une fille.

_ Tu t'es bien battu contre Saisei ! répliqua l'adolescente, les joues rougies par l'effort. »

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, et lui fit face. Le vent ébouriffait leurs cheveux, soulevait leurs capes, et giflait sans pitié leurs visages de sable fin.

« C'est parce que Saisei avait sa raison de se battre, et que j'avais la mienne, et que toutes les deux étaient aussi valables l'une que l'autre. Toi, pour quelle raison voudrais-tu te battre, Tokito ? »

A l'évocation de son prénom, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, en rougissant plus violemment que jamais. Tandis qu'elle fixait ses pieds, elle serra les poings.

« Suis-je vraiment obligée de te la donner ? La seule chose qui hurle dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, c'est que je veux te battre ! Et… et… t'écraser ! Oui, c'est ce que je veux, Akira ! finit-elle par articuler. »

Le jeune homme la considéra pendant un court instant, avant de soupirer à nouveau.

« Tu mens, Tokito, ce n'est pas ça ce que tu veux, en réalité. »

Elle releva la tête aussitôt, les traits relâchés sous l'effet de la surprise, puis consciente de son changement d'humeur, et davantage fâchée contre elle-même que contre ses paroles, elle bégaya :

« Qu.. Quoi ? Mais qu'en sais-tu d'abord ? Toi… Toi, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Je ne te permets ni de me juger ni de me comprendre ! Espèce d'hypocrite ! »

Deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues roses. Elle les essuya vivement d'un revers de main.

« Comme tu voudras, finit-il par dire, en reprenant sa marche.

_ Eh ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi calme ? Attends-moi au moins, idiot ! cria-t-elle, en courant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. »

« J'en peux plus ! ça fait des jours qu'on marche sans aucun but précis ! J'en ai ma claque, tu entends Akira ? »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis autour d'un feu, en plein cœur d'une forêt sombre, dominée par un croissant de lune découpé dans un ciel d'encre. Tokito s'étirait en ne cessant de grommeler, tandis qu'Akira, le menton posé sur le poing était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Et tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Combien de temps comptes-tu encore errer comme ça ?

_ Jusqu'à ce que tu me lâches la grappe, finit-il par prononcer, stoïque.

_ Que… Je t'ai déjà dit que je te laisserai tranquille si tu te décides à te battre à nouveau contre moi ! bégaya-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux, comme en proie à un dilemme, avant de s'allonger sur le sol.

« Ne gaspille pas ta salive inutilement Tokito, et puis fais le guet, je vais dormir un peu.

_ C'est ça ! Et puis, j'en profiterai pour t'étrangler dans ton sommeil, très bonne idée, grommela-t-elle. » _Mais qu'il m'énerve, qu'il m'énerve ! C'est pas possible !_

Le silence entre eux s'installa. Seuls le feu qui crépitait et le vent qui faisait bruisser les feuillages chuchotaient à leurs oreilles. Etait-ce la forêt qui était en train de chanter sa douce berceuse ? Tokito soupira doucement, puis alla s'asseoir en s'adossant à l'arbre le plus proche, tous ses sens aux aguets. Le moindre craquement de brindille, le plus inaudible des murmures des feuilles, le bruit d'éclatement de bois brûlé, la brise délicate sur sa peau, tout cela, elle les entendait et les ressentait nettement. Combien de temps s'écoula dès lors ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Après avoir perdu son regard le plus loin possible entre les arbres, elle se surprit à détailler Akira, endormi. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement et paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle balaya du regard les mèches cuivrées qui retombaient sur son front, les paupières closes, les lèvres minces, le cou fin, la main qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

_Il a de belles mains_, songea-t-elle, _comme il est calme, il ressemble à un enfant, dans son sommeil. Innocent, presque… Mais… mais tu dérailles, ma pauvre ? Il t'a battu ! Avait-il seulement l'air d'un enfant innocent quand il t'a mise à terre ? Idiote !_

Elle serra les poings, ses traits d'habitude délicats légèrement durcis par ses pensées.

_Je me sens complètement impuissante et déstabilisée face à ce type ! _constata-t-elle avec tristesse au lieu de colère. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'as battue, Akira ?_

Le plus discrètement possible, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et penchait son visage au-dessus du sien.

_J'avais pourtant prédit votre mort à tous, tu n'étais pas exclu, et je me suis trompée… Finalement, mes prédictions étaient-elles vraiment justes ? Ne s'étaient-elles pas plutôt révélées être des moyens de me rassurer ? Pfff… Quoi qu'il en soit, plus jamais je ne pourrai faire de véritables prédictions…_

Lentement, sa main s'approchait du visage d'Akira, et s'arrêta en suspens au-dessus de sa joue.

_Et si tu étais un cadavre livide, au lieu de dormir sous mes yeux, et qu'il m'était possible de caresser ta joue sans que tu sourcilles, serais-je pour autant satisfaite ?_

Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'une mèche de cheveux cuivrés, et à peine l'effleura-t-elle, qu'elle ressentit une tension écrasante. Une sensation glaciale lui mordait le cou : le tranchant de la lame d'Akira pressait sa gorge. Que déchiffrait-elle dans l'expression du jeune homme ? Son visage était-il crispé par la haine, la fureur, la peur ?

_Non, il n'était pas mort. Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer. J'ai perdu, même encore maintenant._

« To… Tokito ? »

Toujours à moitié allongé, il retira son sabre et s'éloigna d'elle du mieux qu'il pouvait à coups de coudes et de jambes, aussi vite que ses membres le lui permettaient. Etait-ce la peur de ne pas se contrôler qui se lisait sur son visage ?

« Que… qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi t'es tu approchée de moi ? J'ai cru que c'était un ennemi ! » cria le jeune homme.

Honteuse, Tokito lui tourna le dos, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, comme pour chasser de son esprit la scène qui venait de se dérouler à l'instant. Akira finit par retrouver son calme et la respiration apaisée, il ajouta :

« Qu'y a-t-il Tokito ? Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Tokito tenta de maîtriser son souffle et inspirant profondément, elle finit par répondre froidement :

« Rien. J'ai juste voulu te tester.

_ Me tester ? Répéta-t-il, décontenancé.

_ Oui, dit-elle en se retournant, sa bouche dessinant un sourire méprisant. Comme tu dormais, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour te trancher le cou. »

Sa voix trembla en prononçant ces derniers mots. Elle mentait pour se protéger. Elle se voilait la face, encore et toujours, en fonçant dans le mur, tête baissée. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois en face, elle avait fixé le sol en proférant ces paroles. Mais quelle était cette chaleur qu'elle sentait monter aux joues ? Elle rougissait ! Non ! Pourquoi à cet instant ? Elle osa lever les yeux pour observer sa réaction. Akira affichait un visage désolé, sans colère ni haine.

_Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Réponds, dis quelque chose ! Dis-moi que je suis une idiote ! Une bonne à rien ! N'importe quoi ! Mais ne m'ignore pas…_

Il soupira, avant de répondre :

« Tu me détestes tant que ça Tokito ? Pourquoi réagis-tu de façon si infantile parfois ? »

Tokito sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. La honte étouffait les mots dans sa gorge. Elle ne put rien répliquer. Akira continua, cette fois fermement :

« Si ma présence t'est à ce point insupportable, je m'en vais maintenant, et ne t'avise plus de me suivre. Il est temps que cette comédie se termine. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

« NON ! »

Le cri de détresse jaillit de sa bouche, incontrôlable. Et les larmes avec.

« Non, Akira, hoqueta-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, ne t'en vas pas ! Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… Je n'ai pas… jamais voulu te tuer ! S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas toute seule ! »

La culpabilité, la honte, les pleurs l'empêchaient de se lever. Elle pleurait, sans forces, tendant avec peine les bras vers lui, incapable de faire un autre geste. Akira s'immobilisa et contemplait la jeune fille avec pitié. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, puis revint sur ses pas et s'assit près d'elle.

« Tokito, tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu. Repose-toi, mets ta tête sur mes genoux. »

La jeune fille le considéra quelques instants, rougissante, les yeux débordants de larmes, puis obéit. Tous deux n'ajoutèrent rien. Ses sanglots finirent par s'apaiser petit à petit, et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

« Pardon Akira, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. »

Il la regarda dormir pendant une demi-heure sans bouger, de crainte de la réveiller. Elle paraissait encore plus vulnérable dans son sommeil, si fragile, si puérile. Quelque part, elle lui rappelait lui-même enfant, quand il suivait les arrières de Kyô, s'accrochant désespéramment à tout ce qu'il pouvait. La jeune fille respirait paisiblement, petit poussin qu'on aurait peur de brusquer et de blesser, en dépit de ses caprices.

_Je ne dois pas m'attacher à cette fille. Rien ne doit m'empêcher de devenir encore plus fort… _pensait-il. _Plus fort… Mais pour quoi ? Pour qui ?_

Il se surprit à contempler de nouveau la jeune fille endormie sur ses genoux.

_**Akira, tu es mon meilleur ami, alors tu as intérêt à gagner !**_

Les paroles de Tigre Rouge résonnèrent dans sa tête à sa grande surprise. _Amitié ? Meilleur ami ? Attaches ? Quelle folie que ces sentiments ! Mais… Ce sont eux d'ailleurs qui m'ont permis de te battre Tokito… _

« Toi aussi Tokito, il est temps que tu te trouves un ami en qui tu auras confiance dans ce monde de fous », murmura Akira, en souriant.

_ Et… si cet ami… c'était toi ? »

Tokito s'était réveillée, et le regardait, la tête toujours sur ses genoux. Akira sursauta, et s'en voulut d'avoir pensé à voix haute.

« Dis ? Continuait Tokito, le regard ensommeillé, tu voudrais bien ? »

Akira baissa son regard vers le visage juvénile de la jeune fille.

« Tu es une drôle de fille. Capricieuse, soupe au lait, et têtue. »

_Et très fragile aussi. Seule. Alors je n'ai pas envie de t'abandonner bizarrement._

« Mais pourquoi pas ? Continua Akira, avec un sourire. Tu ne veux plus me tuer ? »

Tokito prit une expression attristée, au souvenir de ses dernières paroles.

« Non. Plus maintenant… prononça-t-elle avec peine. Akira… pardon. »

Elle se tut un instant, et reprit avec hésitation :

« J'ai… j'ai honte de moi. Je me sens… si faible à tes côtés, si insignifiante. J'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas de te suivre. Je n'arrive pas à parler franchement. Je préfère crier pour cacher ma gêne. Mais… »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, puis ajouta :

« En vérité, Akira… je… je t'admire. »

Elle rougit aussitôt à ces mots, respira plusieurs fois, comme essoufflée par le flot de ses paroles.

« Alors que moi… je suis capricieuse, je crie tout le temps. Je me réfugie derrière un nom que je déteste ! Sanglota-t-elle, de nouveau. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et ses yeux fixèrent le ciel.

« Que… que pouvais-je faire ? Tout le monde avait déjà décidé de mon identité ! J'étais le fils de Muramasa, c'est tout. Mais pas Tokito. Je n'existais qu'à travers le nom de mon oncle ! J'ai dû me travestir en garçon ! Il n'y avait pas d'existence pour Tokito !

_ Il n'est pas trop tard pour que Tokito apparaisse et montre à tout le monde ce qu'elle vaut, répliqua Akira, calmement, avec un sourire amical. J'avais peur comme toi, moi aussi. C'est en me débarrassant du titre des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel que j'ai repris confiance en moi. Je ne suis qu'Akira, et toi tu n'es que Tokito, rien de plus. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Autour d'eux, la forêt fredonnait un air mélancolique.

« Akira ? L'appela-t-elle, doucement, en se relevant.

_ Oui ? Répondit-il.

_ Montre-moi tes yeux. »

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, et dût se redresser sur ses genoux pour approcher son visage du sien.

« Quand tu t'es battu contre moi, continua-t-elle, mélancolique, j'ai pu voir tes yeux de si près… Ils brillaient de fierté, de force en me défiant. Mais maintenant… »

Les yeux dorés d'Akira la « regardaient » sans la voir. Tokito sourit tristement en plongeant son regard dans ces yeux dorés, sans vie, sans vue, sans éclat.

« Tu ne me vois vraiment plus Akira ? Tes yeux ne perçoivent plus rien ?

_ Non, répondit-il simplement.

_ Pourtant, ils sont toujours aussi beaux, ajouta la jeune fille, avec un sourire, en approchant davantage ses yeux des siens. »

Elle les détaillait, de la pupille à l'iris, jusqu'aux cils. Iris dorés, brillants.

« Comment me vois-tu ? Comment vois-tu les gens ?

_ Je t'ai déjà vue avec mes yeux. Mais qu'importe, j'ai mes yeux du cœur maintenant, cela suffit pour « voir » les gens, dit Akira.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle, en souriant. Tu m'as déjà regardée pour de vrai. »

_Tu as dit que j'étais belle, ce jour-là. Tu as effleuré mon menton de tes doigts. Et j'ai frissonné._

Elle approcha sa main de lui, et la posa sur sa joue. Elle regretta ce geste aussitôt, mais n'eut pas le temps de la retirer, car Akira prit à son tour le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains.

« Tu as toujours un aussi joli visage, Tokito. Je peux le « voir ». Mes mains aussi le voient. »

Il effleura des doigts les joues, le nez, les paupières, les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle regardait ce visage fin, au léger sourire, aux traits féminins et fragiles, mais empreints de détermination. Elle se surprit à vouloir le protéger, comme si, en contemplant ce visage juvénile, un instinct maternel s'était emparé d'elle. Elle se souleva davantage sur ses genoux, et baisa le front du jeune homme.

« Je vais devenir plus forte, Akira. »

Sa voix était plus ferme. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

« Pour me battre et me tuer ? fit-il, d'une voix sournoise.

_ Idiot. Je te battrai d'une autre façon, ajouta-t-elle, en l'enlaçant, avec une spontanéité d'enfant. »

Dans son étreinte, elle pouvait ressentir l'intimidation d'Akira. Elle resserra davantage ses bras autour de ce jeune homme qui pour le moment, avait l'air d'un petit garçon.

_Pour te protéger._


End file.
